Self Harm
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Katniss esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Katniss tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Peeta Mellark, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo. AU KxP OoC
1. Bloque I: Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games es una obra de **Suzanne Collins** y este fic es una adaptación de **Miss Mantequilla**.

**Rated:** M.

**Pairing:** Katniss/Peeta.

**Advertencia de la autora:** Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo_** real,**_ y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz**. Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary:** Katniss esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Katniss tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Peeta Mellark, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

* * *

**Self-harm.**

Por: **Miss Mantequilla.**

Traducido por: **Angel of the Marauders**

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

_Capítulo Primero._

* * *

"Me llamo Katniss Everdeen y tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en Chicago y estoy en mi último año de instituto. Saco buenas notas. Me gusta leer, escribir, y la música. No tengo muchos amigos. Mi relación con mi familia es medianamente buena. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes me siento totalmente incomprendida por este mundo. He aprendido demasiadas cosas siendo tan joven. Mi refugio han sido mis grupos favoritos.

Y la autolesión.

Soy Katniss Everdeen y tengo diecisiete años. Soy de tez olivácea y mi cabello es largo y oscuro, normalmente sostenido en una trenza. No uso demasiado maquillaje, sólo delineador negro en los ojos. Mi ropa suele ser oscura, con calaveritas y monstruitos. Pero sobre todo, de mangas largas. Tengo infinidad de cicatrices en mis brazos. Las tapo con las mangas de las sudaderas y con pulseras. Empecé a autolesionarme cuando tenía trece años, después del divorcio de mis padres. Haber sufrido acoso escolar mermó mucho mi autoestima, y tras la ruptura del matrimonio de mis padres me vi bajo demasiada presión. Cortarme, arañarme, quemarme e incluso tirar de mi pelo han sido mi forma de lidiar con mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y mi rencor acumulado".

Katniss borra los dos párrafos y las tres palabras entre ambos. Pese a que todas las letras han desaparecido de la pantalla, mantiene pulsada la tecla de borrar. A veces se pregunta si en algún momento podrá hacer lo mismo consigo misma. Pulsar una tecla, un botón, y hacer desaparecer toda su vida. Todo su pasado. _Toda su angustia_.

Está en la biblioteca del instituto. Le ha dicho a su madre que por ser su último año ha decidido apuntarse a un club de arte, o algo así, después de clase, hasta que llega la hora de ir a recoger a Primrose, su hermana pequeña, en el colegio y regresar a casa. Es todo mentira. Cuando el timbre anuncia el final de la jornada, Katniss se coloca los auriculares en los oídos y camina hacia la biblioteca. No está en ningún club de arte, y no tiene la intención de ir. Sólo desea escuchar su música, la que le da fuerzas para seguir con toda esta mierda.

Suele sentarse en la mesa del fondo, la que está junto al pasillo de Literatura. Ahora mismo, en clase de Literatura Universal están estudiando "Romeo y Julieta". Obra y autor le gustan, pero un sentimiento extraño le recorre el cuerpo cuando piensa en la historia de amor truncada. En las estrellas cruzadas en el firmamento. El cruel destino de la pareja. Su puro amor, su necesitada adoración que se tambalea sobre los cimientos del odio. Katniss entiende sus sentimientos. Es muy empática y sensible, así que no le cuesta en absoluto entender las razones del suicidio de Julieta. Mucho menos el de Romeo. Si ella pudiera, si le dieran un motivo más para hacerlo, también lo haría.

-Pero matarse por amor es demasiado cliché – susurra para sí misma.

Katniss es muy irónica, muy sarcástica. Pese a su situación, sabe reírse de ella. Muchas veces se ha despertado en el suelo del cuarto de baño y se ha echado a reír. Para su desgracia – o "suerte" como prefiere calificarlo ella – padece bulimia. Katniss es una adolescente de esas que apenas se relacionan con los demás. Prefiere la soledad y los libros a las palabras habladas. Desde niña ha padecido la violencia, verbal y física, y ha tenido que tragarse demasiadas cosas. Katniss no pudo ser una niña normal, porque vio y vivió cosas que ni un adulto quiere presenciar.

Son las cinco y media. La alarma en vibración de su teléfono suena sobre la mesa de madera. Pulsa la pantalla táctil y ésta se apaga. Tiene que ir a por su hermana al colegio, llevarla a casa y ayudarla con los deberes. Después le preparará la cena mientras la pequeña se asea en el baño y cuando acueste a la niña se encerrará en su habitación y esperará a escuchar a su madre regresar del trabajo. Quién sabe si logrará dormir, lleva meses sin hacerlo.

Cuando llega junto a la escuela de Primrose unas cuantas mujeres, madres seguramente, la miran de reojo. Lleva sus vaqueros negros desgastados, su sudadera azul con una calavera gigantesca vomitando flores y sus Converse negras, pintarrajeadas en las partes blancas tan características de esas zapatillas. Pese a estar algo alejadas de esas mujeres, sabe que pueden escuchar perfectamente la música destrozarle los tímpanos poco a poco. Y que no les gusta lo que escuchan. _Bring Me The Horizon_ es un grupo inglés que con sus canciones la ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas, así que se siente orgullosa de que _"Alligator Blood"_ esté retumbando en su cabeza de esa forma.

No escucha el timbre de la escuela, pero no hace falta, los niños empiezan a salir. Corren hacia sus madres llevando algún dibujo, con sus pequeñas mochilas de colores rebotando en sus espaldas. Katniss no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo al recordar algo que una vez leyó en internet. "Pérdida inmediata de la dignidad al correr con mochila". Pero esas pequeñas criaturas qué van a saber de la dignidad. O de la vergüenza. Que crezcan y hagan lo que quieran.

Primrose se acerca radiante hacia ella. No se nota que son hermanas, se parecen poco y nada. Tiene el cabello rubio, con un lacio envidiable. Tiene los ojos azules como su madre, lo único que a Katniss no le disgusta ver en ella a pesar del parecido. Un azul precioso que ha serenado muchas veces la angustia de la más mayor de las hermanas Everdeen. Con las manos en los bolsillos Hermione aprieta el botón del volumen de su móvil para bajarlo, dejando la voz de Oliver Sykes de fondo para poder escucharle mientras atiende a su pequeña hermana.

-Hola, Prim.

-¡Katniss! ¡Hoy he aprendido a restar!

-Oh, vaya, eso es fantástico, nena.

Primrose tiene nueve años. Es una niña lista, espabilada. Por suerte siempre fue muy pequeña para darse cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor antes de que sus padres se separasen, y aún es pequeña para entender lo que ocurre en la vida de su madre y de su hermana. Katniss se ha llevado sus palos y los de Primrose. Es lo único de lo que no se arrepiente en la vida.

Primrose le cuenta alguna anécdota de clase. Amelia Peterson ha querido hacerse la interesante hablando de su hermano mayor, que ya va a tercero de carrera en Yale. Primrose dice que Amelia Peterson es una creída porque sus padres tienen dinero. Katniss le dice que no debe juzgar a las personas, que quizás la vida de Amelia no es tan maravillosa como la cuenta. Que el dinero no da la felicidad.

-Si el dinero no da la felicidad, ¿por qué tú no eres feliz cuando no tenemos dinero?

-No digas tonterías, Prim yo soy feliz. Te tengo a ti, ¿si? Es lo mejor para ser feliz. Tenerte como hermana pequeña.

Primrose no lo entiende, Katniss lo ve en sus ojos, pero no dice nada. La pequeña ha aprendido a no cuestionar a la más mayor. Primrose ve en Katniss muchas cosas que su hermana no parece ver. Como que es muy guapa. Muy lista. A Primrose le encantaría ser como su hermana de mayor. Igual de inteligente y guapa. Lo único que teme es tener una mirada tan triste.

Se paran en la parada de autobús y esperan tranquilamente. Katniss le explica a Primrose qué ha hecho durante el día. Más bien se lo inventa. No quiere que su hermana sepa que después de dejarla en el patio del colegio se ha subido al autobús rumbo al instituto y ha comenzado a arañarse la nuca. Tampoco quiere contarle que a la hora del almuerzo un par de chicas han comentado lo horrible que está su pelo, que se ha hartado de comida y que después lo ha vomitado todo en los baños del tercer piso. No piensa contarle que su mayor logro hoy ha sido quitar el tornillo que une la carcasa del sacapuntas con la cuchilla que afila sus lápices para poder cortarse un poco después de la clase de Educación Física. No. No puede. Son sus secretos. Sólo suyos.

El autobús llega al final de la calle. Primrose se pone la mochila a la espalda, Katniss saca el dinero para pagar los dos billetes. Se siente miserable, debajo de sus uñas hay rastros de piel. Las puertas se abren, bajan algunos pasajeros y comienza a formarse una fila para entrar en el vehículo. Primrose entra de un salto, saluda al conductor, como cada día, y corre hacia su sitio predilecto, junto a la ventana. Después de saludar y pagar el trayecto, Katniss camina por el estrecho pasillo y se coloca detrás de Primrose que se ha quedado de pie, enfurruñada.

-¿Qué pasa, Prim? ¿No te sientas?

-Hay un chico en el único sitio donde me podría sentar a mirar por la ventana.

Katniss levanta la mirada. Efectivamente. Hay un chico ocupando uno de los tantos asientos junto a la ventana.

-No importa que hoy no puedas sentarte donde a ti te gusta, Prim. Ese chico ha llegado antes que nosotras, no es de buena educación pedirle que le cedas el asiento.

-Pero es mi sitio…

-No es tu sitio, Prim, por favor. No te comportes como una niña pequeña.

Katniss se siente realmente mal por regañar a su hermana en el autobús. Siente como algunas personas las miran – sobre todo a sus pintas de chica rebelde – y cuchichean.

-No te preocupes, yo me bajo dentro de dos paradas, así que tu pequeña hermana podrá sentarse aquí. Mientras tanto, espero que no les moleste compartir el asiento a mi lado.

Katniss lo mira, sorprendida. El chico no es muy alto, pero sí muy fuerte, puede verlo aún sentado. Es muy guapo. Tiene la piel pálida y el cabello rubio desordenado. Detrás de unos cuántos mechones que caen sobre su frente puede distinguir una mirada azul los labios finos, y también pálidos. Viste totalmente de negro y puede distinguir que por su cuello trepa un dibujo. Parecen plumas.

-Oh, yo…

El autobús arranca y Katniss se tambalea. Primrose, al estar preparada para eso, ya se ha agarrado a una de las barras y espera a que su hermana recupere el equilibrio para seguir observando a ambos adolescentes.

-Gracias – carraspea levemente y mira a su hermana – Prim, siéntate, no quiero que te caigas. Y agradécele el detalle a…

La castaña levanta la mirada y la fija con curiosidad en el rubio. Acaba de darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama.

-Peeta Mellark.

-Katniss Everdeen. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Primrose.

-Hola, Primrose.

-Hola, Peeta Mellark, gracias por dejar que me siente a tu lado y después marcharte para que pueda disfrutar del viaje a casa mirando por la ventana.

-¡Primrose!

Katniss enrojece considerablemente y le lanza una mirada enfurecida a su hermana. Peeta no parece incómodo, de hecho, el saludo de Primrose le hace mucha gracia y empieza a reírse. Katniss queda totalmente fascinada por ese sonido. No es una risa como las que escucha por los pasillos del instituto, o en la calle. No es una carcajada normal. Es una risa como la suya. Triste. Vacía. _Cortada_. Pero curiosamente, puede ver, sentir, que sí le ha hecho gracia.

Cuando Peeta llega a su parada se apea del asiento, se despide de las hermanas Everdeen con la mano y comienza caminar tranquilamente. A medida que el autobús se aleja, Katniss se da cuenta de que el joven lleva en las manos algo negro y grande. Es el estuche de una guitarra. Ese simple hecho hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. No puede parar de mirarle mientras se alejan, hasta que finalmente desaparece y vuelve a mirar al frente. Primrose está donde quiere estar, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Cuenta los coches amarillos con los que se cruzan y de vez en cuando le dice a Katniss que se fije en algo que le causa gracia.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy, Katniss?

-No lo sé, nena. Cuando lleguemos a casa miraremos lo que hay en la cocina.

Katniss sabe perfectamente que la nevera está vacía y que en la alacena sólo queda un sobre de sopa instantánea.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Bienvenido lector o lectora. Como has podido comprobar, si es que te ha gustado esto lo suficiente como para llegar a esta nota, esto es un universo Alterno. Gracias por sentir la curiosidad necesaria como para abrir esta historia, interesarte por ella, quererla leer. Sinceramente espero que te hay llamado la atención y que quizás desees saber algo más de Hermione y Mildred. Si no es así, no importa, pero aún así, muchas gracias por pasarte :)

_**Nota de la Adaptadora: **_ Bienvenidos, así como dice la autora original del fic. Espero que les agrade esta historia. Como imaginarán, para adaptarla ya estoy bastante avanzada en la historia original y sólo voy a adelantarles que es inmensamente atrapante y dolorosa -¿por qué negarlo?-. El fic original es en el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes principales son Hermione y Draco, por eso las notas de autora se van a dedicar a ellos, ustedes imagínense que son Katniss y Peeta.  
Bueno es mi primera adaptación. Espero que les guste. Mi idea de actualización es de 15 días a 30 días máximo, a menos que la universidad me lo impida. De esta forma, doy tiempo a que la Autora siga subiendo sus capítulos.

Les mando un abrazo grande.


	2. Bloque I: Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games es una obra de **Suzanne Collins** y este fic es una adaptación de **Miss Mantequilla**.

**Rated:** M.

**Pairing:** Katniss/Peeta.

**Advertencia de la autora:** Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo_** real,**_ y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz**. Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary:** Katniss esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Katniss tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Peeta Mellark, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

* * *

**Self-harm.**

Por: **Miss Mantequilla.**

Traducido por: **Angel of the Marauders**

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

_**Capítulo Segundo.**_

* * *

"_Prim está en la cama, la acosté hace unas horas. Mamá tendría que haber llegado hace dos horas. No tengo ni puta idea de donde está y empiezo a angustiarme. Para colmo no encuentro la cuchilla del sacapuntas que saqué esta mañana. Lo que si he encontrado es una caja de cerillas olvidada en el armario, debajo de un montón de medias de colores rotas. La mayoría están usadas, pero las otras trece que había intactas me han podido servir._

_Debería tener más cuidado a la hora de esconder las cosas que empleo. No puedo permitirme comprarme tantísimos sacapuntas, no es normal que compre tantos, mamá podría empezar a sospechar. Aunque con su ritmo de vida, seguramente sea imposible._

_He perdido dos kilos y medio desde la última vez que me pesé, la semana pasada. Es genial. Quiero decir… Después del atracón que me he dado hoy en el almuerzo y todo el jaleo que armé en el baño del instituto para no dejarlo todo hecho un desastre, es fantástico. Esta semana tengo que ayunar. Toda la semana. O al menos comer lo menos posible._

_A veces pienso en por qué estoy haciendo todo esto. Pero es que no me puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa. No sé – o no recuerdo – lo que es ser feliz. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lloro realmente, como dicen que se tiene que hacer. Parece que vomitar todo lo que como y sangrar son el único método que tengo para desaho"_

Katniss deja de escribir. Acaba de escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse. Cierra su cuaderno, el de las tapas pintarrajeadas con los nombres de sus grupos favoritos y lo mete debajo de su almohada a toda velocidad mientras apaga la lamparita sobre su mesilla. Escucha los pasos de su madre por el pasillo. Katniss frunce el ceño. Son pasos vacilantes, su madre parece estar tambaleándose.

La castaña se espera lo peor y comienza a levantarse despacio de la cama. Su pijama es simplemente una camiseta negra de manga corta que deja ver todas sus cicatrices. Las de los brazos. Las de los muslos. Su cuarto es el único lugar donde se permite no taparlas. Es su refugio. Donde los cortes y las cicatrices son algo totalmente normal. Ha dejado de mirarse en el espejo. Ha llegado a estar más delgada de lo que está ahora, pero en su reflejo se ve enorme. El espejo tiene una manta sobre él, colocada casi de forma casual. Como si el espejo no existiese realmente.

Katniss se pone alerta. Acaba de escuchar una puerta abrirse con violencia. Agarra una bata olvidada y se la coloca. Asía el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y espera, no quiere salir si no le dan los motivos necesarios.

-¿Kat?

Es la voz de Prim. Katniss se pone tensa. No sabe en qué estado está su madre, no puede arriesgarse. No quiere creer que esto está pasando otra vez.

-No, no soy Katniss. Soy tu madre. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué tu madre no viene a verte por las noches? ¿Es eso? ¿Katniss es tu madre ahora, niña?

Katniss puede probar el sabor del alcohol en las palabras de su madre. Abre la puerta de un tirón y sale al pasillo. Jane, su madre, ha dejado la puerta del apartamento abierta. El frío entra con fuerza. Mildred se levanta, quiere saber qué está ocurriendo.

-Mamá, déjalo. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Katniss odia comportarse como una madre con _su madre_, pero parece que Jane no le deja otra opción. Es la primera vez que la mujer entra y despierta a Prim de esta forma. Las demás veces su hija mayor ha sido víctima de su furia alcoholizada o Katniss ha logrado pararla antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Jane se acerca vacilante a su hija mayor – No eres más que una niñata que se las da de mujer. ¿Tú que vas a saber de la vida? ¿Qué vas a saber de los problemas?

Katniss no se inmuta. Su madre la ha herido demasiadas veces en su orgullo, en su mente. No piensa darle la satisfacción de ver que sus palabras la hieren.

-Nena, acuéstate – le dice a Prim – Es tarde.

-Eso, nena, acuéstate. Metete en la cama. Perdona por haberte despertado, nena, soy una mala madre, nena.

Katniss agradece que su madre no haya parado de mirarla fijamente mientras suelta esas palabras. También agradece que Prim sea demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo.

Prim mira a su hermana, que asiente, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Hermione puede escuchar a su hermana meterse en la cama gracias al ruido que hace su colchón al hundirse. Fija su mirada en los ojos de su madre.

-¿Te sientes orgullosa?

-No me vengas con esas, Katniss.

-Has despertado a Prim. Estás totalmente borracha. No sólo tú tienes problemas, mamá.

-Sólo me he tomado unas copas con un amigo.

-Ya. ¿Y era necesario despertar a Primrose y hablarle de esa forma?

Jane parece realmente arrepentida. Se quita los zapatos con sus propios pies y queda a la altura de su hija. Katniss y su madre no se parecen. Jane tiene los ojos azules y su cabello corto es de un rubio ceniciento. Está delgada pero Katniss nunca la ha visto más gorda que ahora.

-Lo siento. Sólo quería ver cómo está, como siempre. Pero he debido de abrir la puerta demasiado fuerte y la he despertado. Cuando ha pensado que eras tú… No sé…

-Te has acordado de papá.

Se produce un incómodo silencio. El tema de su padre es algo que no suele salir en demasiadas conversaciones. De hecho, parece que Katniss y Primrose han aparecido en el útero de Jane por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, debido a que su padre jamás es nombrado. Como si ese hombre no existiese. A veces a Katniss le gustaría que su padre jamás hubiese existido. Les habría ahorrado toda esta mierda a ella y a su madre.

-Sí.

-Mira, mamá… Da igual que salgas por ahí con quien te dé la gana, pero controla un poco, ¿vale? No es plan de despertar a todo el bloque cuando vuelves.

-Lo sé. Ve a acostarte. Buenas noches.

Jane se empieza a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la cama cuando algo llama su atención.

-¿Estás sangrando?

Katniss mira hacia abajo. De uno de sus dedos se desliza un fino hilo de sangre que gotea y comienza a manchar el suelo. Uno de sus cortes, o quizás una de las quemaduras que se ha hecho con las cerillas, se ha abierto.

-Es tinta.

-Tinta.

Sabe que su madre está borracha, pero que sigue sin ser una estúpida. No puede permitirse el que su madre vea los cortes ni las cicatrices. Si lo hace, por muy borracha que esté, armará un escándalo, y las dos de la madrugada no es una buena hora para armar un escándalo. Y menos estando borracha.

-Sí, tinta. Es para el club de arte, ya sabes, tenemos que hacer un dibujo con tinta y lo estaba acabando cuando has llegado. Cuando has entrado me he asustado y la tinta me ha salpicado el dedo.

Jane mira fijamente el dedo de su hija. El líquido se acumula en la punta de su uña y finalmente cae por su propio peso. Tinta.

-Está bien, nena. Buenas noches. Antes de acostarte lávate las manos.

-Lo haré.

Katniss observa a su madre cerrar la puerta de su cuarto justo en frente del suyo. No va a lavarse las manos, obviamente. Regresa a su cueva. Su cuarto plagado de pósters y fotos de sus grupos favoritos. Tiene un montón de peluches, ropa, libros y discos diseminados por la mesa y el suelo. Hay un jarrón junto a la ventana. Está lleno de agua pero no hay ninguna flor en su interior. No sabe por qué tiene la costumbre de llenarlo de agua pese a que no es necesario.

-Quizás sea para hidratar tu vida.

Katniss se ríe de su propio chiste. Su vida no se puede hidratar. Su vida está muerta desde hace demasiado tiempo.

* * *

-Así que la Señorita Lowstrop le ha mandado al despacho del director.

-Vaya.

-Es que había dicho una palabra muy fea.

Prim se escandaliza con sólo recordar el taco que ha dicho uno de sus compañeros de clase hoy y el lío que se ha armado en clase por todo el asunto. Katniss ha querido picarla un poco y ha insistido para que la repita, pero Prim es demasiado vergonzosa y no es capaz ni de darle alguna pista de lo que era. La inocencia de Prim le causa mucha gracia.

El autobús se para frente a ellas y suben. Casi como si un imán arrastrase sus ojos, su mirada se ve dirigida hacia el lugar donde ayer estaba sentado el chico rubio. Y ahí está. Tiene una sonrisa ladeada que le da a entender que la ha visto. Katniss se toma esa sonrisa como una especie de saludo, así que se la devuelve mientras camina por el pasillo central, seguida por Prim.

-¡Hola, Peeta!

-Hola, Prim.

La pequeña se sienta en el asiento junto al chico rubio, parece que le ha caído bastante bien. Prim procede a contarle lo que ha ocurrido hoy en clase. Parece que su propósito de hoy es escandalizar a la gente educada. Katniss rueda los ojos.

-Prim, a Peeta no le interesa eso.

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia.

Katniss abre la boca para replicar algo sarcástico mientras saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera, cuando el autobús arranca y, con horror, ve cómo la clavija de sus auriculares se desprende de su lugar de conexión con el aparato que comienza a volar a través del aire. Es más, no sólo puede observar cómo su preciada pertenencia está a punto de chocar contra el suelo, si no que "_A match into water_" de _Pierce The Veil_ suena bastante alto a través del altavoz.

Pero el móvil no se estrella contra el suelo. Peeta, a la velocidad de algo similar a la luz, ha adelantado su brazo y casi todo su cuerpo, pasando delante de las dos hermanas Everdeen y ha logrado parar el teléfono. Es casi un milagro. Si no fuera porque Vic Fuentes está cantando se podría escuchar algo así como una voz celestial acompañada de trompetas siendo tocadas por una horda de preciosos querubines.

-¿Te gusta _Pierce The Veil_?

Katniss apenas logra reaccionar. Asiente tímidamente mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta. Conecta de nuevo la clavija de los auriculares pero pausa la música. De repente, se siente cohibida.

-Mucho.

-Es genial, mi banda y yo hacemos algunos covers de sus canciones.

-Tu banda…

-Sí, toco la guitarra.

Y le señala el enorme estuche negro entre sus piernas, con la evidente forma de una guitarra. Hermione se siente como una auténtica gilipollas. Y no sabe ni por qué.

-Eso es… Fantástico.

-¿Te gustaría venir a alguno de nuestros conciertos?

-¿Qué…?

-Toma – Peeta saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un papel doblado unas seis veces y se lo entrega a la castaña – Este es uno de los carteles que vamos a pegar por la ciudad. Por si te apetece venir.

Katniss despliega el folleto. Ahí, sobre un fondo magenta, aparece Peeta en el centro, con una camiseta de tirantes, abierta por los lados, revelando que en su costado izquierdo tiene tatuadas un montón de calaveras y dragones. También puede ver que subiendo por su hombro y hasta su cuello tiene tatuadas un montón de plumas. Curiosamente, le parece de los tatuajes más hermosos que ha visto en toda su vida. Junto a Peeta están los demás componentes de la banda, otros cuatro chicos, con el mismo estilo a la hora de vestir. Todos tienen una pose segura y el rostro serio, menos un chico de cabellos color bronce y ojos verde mar, que sonríe guiñando un ojo. Curiosamente, Katniss tiene la sensación de que ese chico ha decidido que el fondo del cartel debía de ser magenta.

-Ese es Finnick, toca la batería. Él decidió que el cartel debía de tener ese color tan gay.

No hay odio ni molestia en la voz del chico. Algo de sarcasmo quizás.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Sonríen un poco. Hermione vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia el cartel. Sobre las cabezas de los miembros del grupo hay una palabra escrita. "_Tributos_". Más abajo pone la fecha, hora y lugar del concierto. Es éste sábado, a las ocho de la tarde en un pub cerca de Picadilly Circus. Duda. No tiene nada que hacer éste fin de semana, ir a la biblioteca todos los días después de clase hace que adelante mucho trabajo y las horas muertas se las pasa metida en la cama o cuidando de Prim.

-No sé si podré ir, aunque me encantaría. Aquí pone que vais a hacer un tributo a _Sleeping With Sirens_, _Chelsea Grin _y… ¡Vais a hacer un tributo a _Bring Me The Horizon_! ¡Eso es…! ¡Es fabuloso!

-¿Te gustan? Son mi banda preferida.

Katniss siente deseos de decirle que Oliver Sykes y su banda representan prácticamente su vida. Que muchas veces piensa en dejar de hacerse mierda el cuerpo gracias a sus canciones. Siente ganas de decirle que tiene tatuado en la nuca un elemento de todas las portadas de sus discos. Siente ganas de decirle que a veces recurre a su música para olvidarse de todo. Y que siempre logra olvidarse hasta de su nombre con sólo escucharlos.

-A Kat le gusta mucho ese grupo. Lo escucha mucho.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿le das permiso a tu hermana para asistir al concierto de mi banda este fin de semana?

Primrose parece pensárselo, como si realmente Katniss necesitase su permiso para salir. De repente la mayor se da cuenta de que tiene tan poca vida social y pasa tanto tiempo con su hermana, que si ésta no le dice que sí puede ir, no se sentiría capaz de dejarla en casa.

-Sí. Sería genial para Kat. Así que puedes ir.

Peeta se ríe por lo bajo, con esa misma carcajada baja, ronca, triste y dolida pero sincera que ayer. Se miran fijamente. Katniss y Peeta se observan y Katniss de repente siente ganas de ir al concierto de los _Tributos_ éste sábado y escuchar buena música. Tiene ganas de hacer algo diferente. De seguir adelante con su vida. O al menos intentarlo.

* * *

"_Todo esto me parece surrealista. ¿Desde cuando de repente llega alguien a tu vida y en exactamente cinco minutos te resulta tan perfecto? No debería pensar tanto en eso, después de todo, la felicidad no me ha durado nunca más de tres días."_

Katniss cierra su diario y lo esconde en el sitio de siempre, debajo del cochón. Se siente bien, y a la vez miserable. Prim está haciendo los deberes en su habitación, la puede escuchar leyendo los enunciados en voz alta. Su madre no trabajará este fin de semana, es una suerte, así que podrá ir al concierto. Aunque no está segura de si está preparada. Todo la asusta.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**_Quería comentar que las canciones y posibles letras que coloque existen realmente y siempre que las mencione irán acompañadas del nombre del grupo que las interpreta. Cada grupo mencionado (y os daréis cuenta de que se van a repetir mucho cinco de ellos) existen y el valor que Hermione les da es el que yo misma les doy, así como muchísimas más personas que he tenido el placer de conocer. No pretendo con esto imponer mis gustos musicales y no es para nada necesarios escucharlos para poder avanzar en la historia a lo largo del fic, simplemente quería que mis bandas preferidas estuviesen presentes en esta historia, como en todos los aspectos de mi vida :')_

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Hola gente! Sé que tardé un poco más de lo prometido, pero la facultad me tenía media atada. Me pone triste no recibir reviews, pero al mismo tiempo sé que varios lo leen. Sus comentarios realmente me ayudarían a saber si les agrada la trama y el tema tratado :) Que tengan un buen resto de mes, en Mayo nos leemos!


	3. Bloque I: Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games es una obra de **Suzanne Collins** y este fic es una adaptación de **Miss Mantequilla**.

**Rated:** M.

**Pairing:** Katniss/Peeta.

**Advertencia de la autora:** Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo_** real,**_ y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz**. Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary:** Katniss esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Katniss tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Peeta Mellark, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

* * *

**Self-harm.**

Por: **Miss Mantequilla.**

Traducido por: **Angel of the Marauders**

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

* * *

Realmente, ¿piensa ir? ¿En serio? Dios… Ella no está preparada para eso. Para hacer vida social. O sea… Joder, en el instituto habla con unas dos personas. No tiene amistades verdaderas. Nadie en quien confiar. Así que, ¿por qué ahora se permitiría confiar en él? No lo conoce de absolutamente nada… Sólo sabe que se baja dos paradas después de la parada donde Prim y ella se suben. Sólo sabe que toca la guitarra, tiene un grupo y que su gusto musical es el mismo que el suyo.

-Todo da asco…

-¿Tú? Si, es verdad, das bastante grima.

Katniss levanta la cabeza pasivamente, sabe de sobra a quién se va a encontrar.

-Mírala, tiene pinta de no haberse duchado en tres días.

-Eres asquerosa.

Katniss fija sus ojos en el grupo de chicas frente a su mesa. La hora del almuerzo suele ser un asco. Primero porque la comida no tiene buena pinta. Segundo porque siempre tiene que recibir la bronca de la cocinera porque no coge casi nada de comida. Tercero porque tiene que estar por lo menos media hora frente a su bandeja antes de salir. Y cuarto, pero no por ello menos importante, por Glimmer.

Glimmer es una chica guapa. Rubia, alta, delgada, con ojos color esmeralda, popular y todas esas cosas que hacen que los chicos piensen con el pene. Y ella lo sabe, lo disfruta y hace todo lo posible por provocarlo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a cortar durante un rato?

-Oh, Glimmer, eres súper graciosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Katnis rueda los ojos mentalmente. Sus palabras la hieren menos que hace unos años, pero siguen doliendo. Sabe perfectamente lo que hacer en cuanto se cansen de molestarla y destrozarla.

Hermione se levanta con fuerza, no está dispuesta a tener la perfección de Glimmer delante de ella durante más tiempo. Coge la bandeja con las manos temblorosas y comienza a caminar. Para su desgracia, no ve cómo una de las amigas de Glimmer adelanta su pie para colocarlo en medio de su camino. Es inevitable. Los pies de Katniss chocan contra el tacón de la chica y la gravedad hace el resto. Es así como Katniss se encuentra en medio del comedor, en el suelo, rodeada de comida. Y de muchas risas.

Katniss se levanta todo lo dignamente que puede, recoge sus cosas y se va corriendo. Las risas la persiguen incluso después de dejar atrás el instituto. No está de humor para seguir asistiendo a clase, así que se aleja poco a poco del centro hasta que de repente, aparece frente a ella una tienda. De comestibles. Sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, porque ayer mismo se prometió que no lo haría, pero algo la empuja a hacerlo. Y va. Las puertas automáticas le dejan paso y pierde el control de todo su cuerpo. Introduce en la cesta de la compra – que ni se ha dado cuenta que ha cogido – un montón de barritas de chocolate, bebidas, zumos, pasteles, patatas y gominolas. No ve, simplemente quiere comer. Está muerta de hambre.

Se sienta en un parque público, escondida entre la vegetación y empieza a comer. Se siente totalmente miserable. Pero tampoco es capaz de parar o de pensar en lo que hace. Siente que tiene que comer. Siente que la comida va a llenar el vacío en el interior de su pecho. Como si la comida fuese su mejor amiga. A su lado empieza a crecer una montaña de envoltorios de aluminio y su ropa empieza a llenarse de migas. No le importa nada más que el sabor de la comida en su boca y tampoco le importa el no haber podido respirar durante tres agónicos segundos al atragantarse con la comida.

-_Muy bien, Katniss. ¿Te sientes orgullosa? Mírate, eres una fracasada. No has aguantado ni veinticuatro horas y ya te estás cebando como la cerda que eres. Te gusta estar gorda, ¿verdad? ¿Disfrutas? Seguro que si…_

La voz en el interior de su cabeza se hace presente. Quiere controlarla, sabe que lo que le pasa no es normal, pero es demasiado débil. Se siente demasiado insignificante frente a esa voz. Mira horrorizada el espectáculo que ha armado en el parque y siente asco de sí misma.

Se levanta cohibida, recoge todo el estropicio y lo tira en la primera papelera que encuentra. Necesita vomitar, siente la comida subir por su esófago. Casi con alegría puede distinguir unos servicios públicos. No le importa empujar a la mujer que está en su camino con su pequeña hija, sólo le importa dejar de escuchar la voz en el interior de su cabeza.

Abre la puerta del baño y la cierra con pestillo. El inodoro no tiene tapa, así que se tira casi en plancha hacia el borde. Por un segundo espera abrirse la cabeza contra la porcelana. No ocurre.

Se mete los dedos en la boca, hasta la campanilla. Las primeras veces se arañaba el paladar y tardaba mucho más en conseguir provocarse algo más que torpes arcadas. Ahora sus dedos saben a dónde dirigirse sin ningún problema e incluso a veces no necesita llegar hasta el fondo para que la comida salga. Su propio cuerpo rechaza la comida.

Toda la comida sale por su boca. No ha digerido absolutamente nada y puede comprobar que apenas ha masticado algunos trozos. El vómito ni si quiera huele a vómito. Sólo a naranjada, zumo de manzana, patatas con sabor a bacon y mucho chocolate. Le da más asco pensar que ha comido que el ver lo que está viendo.

Comienza a escupir en el inodoro para deshacerse de la sensación de que va a volver a vomitar aunque ya no le queda nada más en el cuerpo.

-_Eres una fracasada. Das pena. Huyes de clase porque toda esa gente te recuerda lo inferior que eres. Comes como una cerda y luego lo vomitas. ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? ¿Morirte? ¿Quieres morirte? Pues a qué esperas. Muérete. Muérete de una puta vez._

Con los dedos temblorosos abre uno de los bolsillos de su bolso de clase. Saca un paquete de pañuelos con olor a menta y se seca los labios. Su cabeza sigue llena de imágenes grotescas de su horrible cuerpo. Y sus brazos comienzan a hormiguear. Desesperada se sube las mangas y deja su piel al descubierto. Las quemaduras de anoche no se han curado, si se corta demasiado cerca podrían infectarse y tendría que ir al médico. No puede permitir eso. Así que simplemente se levanta y se desabrocha el cinturón. Está tan delgada que no necesita desabrocharse el pantalón para quitárselo, éste cae por su propio peso hasta el suelo y se arremolina alrededor de sus tobillos.

Saca de la mochila un sacapuntas y unas tijeras, coloca la punta de una de las hojas en el tornillo del sacapuntas y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo hasta que la unión entre carcasa y cuchilla se deshace. Coge la cuchilla con los dedos temblorosos y mirando hacia arriba la dirige hacia su muslo. No mira nunca cómo se abre la piel durante el primer corte. La sangre no le causa náuseas y tampoco tiene miedo. Simplemente prefiere pensar que no lo está haciendo, aunque sabe que lo hace.

Siente la hoja rasgarle la piel. La cuchilla es pequeña, es mucho más efectiva en las muñecas, pero no tiene otra cosa. Así que aprieta un poco más la cuchilla entre su pulgar y su índice y hace algo más de presión. Siente la piel abrirse, el dolor, la punzada y la sangre empieza a brotar. Baja la mirada. Sabe que necesita mínimo otros siete para tranquilizarse. Ésta vez mira. Observa su mano hacerle otros diez cortes, más pequeños y con diferentes direcciones a través de su pierna.

Consigue tranquilizarse por fin. Respira profundamente y empieza a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

En su mente empieza a sonar la letra de "_Blessed with a curse_" de _Bring Me The Horizon_ y aguantando el llanto, empieza a soltar algunas palabras sueltas.

-"Ever since this began, I was blessed with a curse…" – respira con fuerza. La cuchilla resbala de entre sus dedos y se estrella contra el asqueroso suelo de baldosas – "And for better or for wors I was born into a hearse…".

Se le atragantan las palabras, el aire no pasa, y simplemente se deja caer. Aún tiene los pantalones bajados y todavía está sangrando, pero no le importa. Parece que todo en su mente está roto, igual que en su cuerpo. Llora. Y hacía años que no lloraba. Se desahoga como puede con los cortes y la bulimia, pero parece que ya no es suficiente. Parece que ahora hasta tiene que vomitar por los ojos para estar tranquila.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salió del instituto, pero algo le dice que debería regresar antes de que se le haga más tarde. Se levanta y saca una bolsita de su mochila. Siempre trae consigo una especie de botiquín de emergencias. Tiene desinfectante, gasas, vendas, esparadrapo y tiritas. A veces le gustaría poder usar todo eso con su alma. Pero ya no sabe qué hacer.

Con un algodón y desinfectante se limpia las heridas, después coge una gasa y la sujeta con esparadrapo. Sabe que en cuánto empiece a andar las heridas van a sangrar y le van a doler, pero sabe que va a aguantar. Lo lleva haciendo desde que empezó a cortarse los muslos, a la edad de quince años.

Mira la hora en su móvil, son las cinco menos cuarto. Perfecto. No sabe muy bien donde está y no sabe cuánto tardará en llegar al colegio de Mildred, así que es mejor que se ponga en marcha ahora. Recoge sus utensilios y sale del servicio público sin mirar atrás. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si ahí dentro no hubiese dejado parte de ella misma.

* * *

-Hey, ¿sigue en pie lo de este fin de semana?

-Um… Claro…

-Oye, si no te apetece, o te incomoda, puedo entenderlo.

-Oye, no es por ti. Y si, me apetece, debe de ser genial. Pero no tengo con quien ir… No conozco a nadie… Y tampoco quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Molestia? - Peeta alza una de sus rubias cejas con semblante crispado – No entiendo por qué ibas a ser una molestia, aunque sí entiendo el hecho de que te dé vergüenza ir sola. Escucha, si quieres podemos quedar antes de ir al concierto. Así te presento a mis amigos y no te sientes mal. Te encantarán.

-¿Por qué? ¿Insistes a todo el mundo para que vayan a tus conciertos? ¿Es eso?

-Perdona… No pretendía incomodarte, Kat.

-No me llames así. Sólo Prim puede.

Prim mira fijamente a su hermana, sin entender nada. Peeta parece sumamente cohibido. Katniss no soporta más el dolor en su muslo, parece que el corte más grande es más profundo de lo que esperaba.

-Perdona… Mira, Peeta, eres muy simpático y agradezco infinitamente que quieras salir conmigo, como amigos, quiero decir. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a socializar con la gente.

El autobús se para. Es la parada de Peeta. Pero el chico no se levanta y baja del transporte.

-Es tu parada, DracoPeeta.

Se queda ahí. No quiere dejar las cosas así, quiere solucionar las cosas con esa chica. No sabe por qué Katniss le parece tan sumamente llamativa. Quizás porque le recuerda a su hermana mayor.

Megan murió hace un par de años. Sobredosis. Siempre estaba triste. Estaba delgadísima. Primero pensaron que tenía anorexia y que se autolesionaba. Después descubrieron que a medida que desaparecía dinero y diversos objetos valiosos ella empeoraba. Empezó a tener amistades raras y desaparecía varias veces al mes. Cuando regresaba solía estar hecha mierda. O eufórica. Aún así, siempre trató bien Peeta. Siempre lo cuidaba y lo alejaba de toda la mierda que provocaba su adicción a la heroína.

Una de las últimas veces que la vio ella había discutido con sus padres. Querían mandarla a un centro de desintoxicación, pero Megan se negaba en rotundo. Le dijo a Peeta que se marchaba lejos, a vivir una nueva vida con su novio, Justin, el tipo que la había metido en todo ese mundo asqueroso. Peeta trató de disuadirla, por aquel entonces contaba con tan sólo diecinueve años pero era más fuerte que su hermana, que, obviamente, era más un cadáver que un cuerpo normal. Consiguió inmovilizarla y meterla en el coche de sus padres. Tardaron cuarentaicinco minutos en llevarla a la clínica. La ingresaron pero dos días después consiguió fugarse.

Se presentó en casa en medio de la noche, vestida con el raído camisón del hospital. Estaba en pleno síndrome de abstinencia. Necesitaba meterse lo que fuera y no tenía dinero para pagarse la droga. Justin la esperaba fuera, en la camioneta donde a los trece años empezó a fumar porros con sus colegas.

Megan se llevó el joyero de su madre y desapareció entre la lluvia. Peeta observó desde la ventana de su cuarto cómo los faros rojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. Al día siguiente les llamaron desde el hospital para decirles que habían encontrado a la joven inconsciente en un parque público, rodeada de agujas y jeringuillas. Al parecer, las joyas de su madre le dieron suficiente para comprarse algo más de diez gramos de heroína. Se metió todo de golpe. Además de eso encontraron restos de cocaína y algo de María. Megan no había controlado como las demás veces. A las cuatro horas de ser ingresada su corazón dejó de latir. Y Megan jamás regresó.

Peeta tiene miedo de que a Katniss, esa chica tan pequeña, tan pálida, tan maternal con Prim, le esté pasando lo mismo que a su hermana, y siente que tiene que hacer por ella lo que no logró hacer por su hermana. Su hermana muerta.

-Las acompaño a casa.

-No es necesario.

-Creo que si quiero que vayas a mi concierto tendré que ganarme tu confianza. Y hablar durante diez minutos en el autobús sería demasiado lento, así que voy a acelerar el proceso.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Es posible.

Y Peeta sonríe de lado. Katniss, sin saber por qué, siente la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa. Esto se le está yendo de las manos.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: ¡Holi! ¿Qué tal? Espero que el capítulo, bastante crudo, no haya sido demasiado horrible D: Y también espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, ha sido un placer ver que la historia esta siendo aceptada :3_

_Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, antes que nada, aclaro los nombres que elegí para la hermana de Peeta y su novio. Si bien no se sabe el nombre de los hermanos de él en THG, cuando leí los personajes automáticamente me hicieron acordar a los Adictos a la Morfina del Distrito 6 que participaron del Vasallaje de los juegos N° 75. También sé que no se los nombraba en ningún momento, pero se filtró de Sinsajo que los personajes llevarían el nombre de los actores que los interpretaron -Megan Hayes y Justin Hix).  
Una vez aclarado eso, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya se empieza a entrever la relación que tendrán Peeta y Katniss, así como la historia de vida de Peeta, para no estar tan centrados en la de Katniss. También, les dejo de adelanto que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán MUCHOS personajes nuevos._

_Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:_

* * *

**_-¡Toma esa! – El chico fija sus ojos en el grupo reunido a unos metros de él - ¡¿Qué pasa, guapa?! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Yo soy Finnick!_**

**_Katniss lo reconoce como el chico sonriente del cartel y le devuelve el saludo. Le gustaría ser así de efusiva, pero sólo consigue sonrojarse y hacer un movimiento con la mano desde la distancia. Es guapo, y parecer que es muy simpático._**

**_Finnick se levanta y se acerca. Él no se corta ni un pelo, ignora la mano extendida de la castaña y la abraza con efusividad. Katniss, gratamente sorprendida, corresponde al abrazo. Se le hace extraño sentir calor humano, pero no le desagrada. Lo lleva esperando mucho tiempo._**


End file.
